


Taking Care of You

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Byleth was just so tired between the fight, the teaching, and all the emotions during all the stuff who have happen.She knew she becomes weak because she didn't sleep a lot and doesn't eat a lot.She thinks maybe people start realize it she tries to be cool.But one day she just falls while she was talking with Seteth about something.





	Taking Care of You

Byleth was just so tired between the fight, the teaching, and all the emotions during all the stuff who have happen.  
  
She knew she becomes weak because she didn't sleep a lot and doesn't eat a lot.  
She thinks maybe people start realize it she tries to be cool.  
  
But one day she just falls while she was talking with Seteth about something.  
He catches her and bring her to infirmary and told Manuela that he will try to take care of her.  
  
They were together, he could deal with her fiancee...  
  
When Byleth wakes up she thought it's was weird she was not in her room or even where she was, the last thing she reminds is that she was talking to Seteth.  
  
"Seteth ?"   
  
"Yes My Love?"  
  
"Where I am? What Going on?"   
  
"You have fainted while talking to me" he was worried about her and take her hand "You are at the infirmary"   
  
"I guess my body was too weak I was so tired, sleepy"   
  
"You don't rest a lot, my love, you didn't sleep a lot, doesn't eat a lot and you are too much running, talking with everyone and still training but you don't care too much about you," he said with worry eyes like he wanted to cry  
  
"I'm so sorry, it's just I still want to be perfect, to be good, to show that I can help everyone"   
  
"You should take rest, and let me sometimes take care of you, I would do it for you, you know that. We are together"   
  
"I know and I'm sorry for having made you worried you know I love you"   
  
"I love you too and you have really made me worried" they kiss  
  
"I let you rest a little then maybe after we can eat something both of us as date or maybe you want that Flayn is with us"   
  
"I don't mind as long I'm with my family and it's you and her"   
  
"I love you so much" say Sereth  
  
When Flayn have heard about this she was also worried and become protective of her, she even tried to help her more heal magic.   
They had dinner together where Flayn and Seteth have cooked, and they have watched the moonlight with the stars.   
  
"Thank you to both of you, I'm so glad to have you, and to call both of you my family"


End file.
